Good and evil
by yuukiller
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya lives in a small village hidden from the outside and has always lived a quiet life away from the presence of others, when he is suddenly approached by the six sons of the royal family his life begins to change as they try to make him the treasure the world once knew and loved. Will he accept his past or will he abandon who he once was? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1-Preference

OK guys I know you haven't heard from me In a while I have decided to rewrite this story. It felt a bit rushed to me. This chapter has been rewritten.

* * *

It was almost time for the festival to welcome the king and his 6 sons into the village of Seirin. The village was surprised that the king would visit a village as low in status as theirs. After all the village was not as rich compared to the other villages around the kingdom but they were rich enough to be acknowledged by them. Everyone was pacing around trying to get everything in place because it will be the first time the village would be seeing the royal family. They wanted to leave good impression so they had to make sure everything was perfect.

Away from the commotion of the village a young boy in his teens quietly sat on a hill top with a book in hand. His light blue hair that resembled the daylight sky flattered gently against the wind and his big blue eyes were strongly focused on the book he was reading. As his slender fingers were about to turn the page, a shout of a woman was heard that slightly made him flinch.

″Kuroko-kun! What are you doing here all by yourself and why aren't you helping the others with the decorations, the royal family will be visiting the village for the first time! We have to make everything perfect!" She yelled. ″Don't think just because you have a low presence you can slack off!″

″Ah, Riko-san, what can I help you with?″ he asked as though he didn't hear what she had said before. Aida took a deep breath ″Kuroko-kun, please″ she pleaded. Kuroko glances at her with his emotionless face. Its not that he didn't want to go help the village prepare, he just liked being alone.

As if reading his thoughts Riko gently sat down beside him. She knew that Kuroko liked being alone and she respected that. She just didn't like seeing Kuroko alone ever since his mother's death.

"Kuroko-kun,I know that you don't like being amongst others but, you have to at least try. You won't get anywhere if you continue on like this." She said. When kuroko heard those words, he lowered his head knowing it was true. Somehow his book did not seem that interesting anymore.

Riko gently wrapped her arms around him. She had always been there for him when he needed her the most. They sat there for what seemed like hours enjoying the scenery of the village and the gentle gust of wind that blew by ever so often.

″Now what do we have here?″ A voice said breaking the silence. ″ I never knew Ms.B cup would slack off on her duties.″ Both Kuroko and Riko looked up only to see Momoi Satsuki. A vein suddenly popped out from the corner of Riko's head at the insult. ″Shut up, I have more knowledge in my brain than the amount of fat you hold in your watermelons.″ she said angrily. The pink haired woman had a smug look on her face and said ″ at least when tetsu-kun get hungry, your apples won't be able to save him.″ she winked. Riko suddenly got irritated and threw some more disses.

Kuroko looked at the two women argue. They had not been one day where they didn't fight. Kuroko had gotten used to it and it sometimes comforted him knowing that they both cared for him and each other. They both were like sisters to him and he hoped that it would never change.

After a while kuroko decided to break the argument. ″Momoi-san, Riko-san if you guys hang around here too long the others will notice your absence and come look for you .″ said kuroko. ″Ah tetsu-kun you're right!″ said Momoi she began to drag him along with her. Kuroko did not have enough energy to resists her so he quietly followed her. Riko feeling left behind quickly put her arm around Kuroko's.

As they walked down the hill, kuroko saw the village. They had many lanterns around and decorations that made the village look astonishing. The streets were covered with different types of stands from food to games. Everyone had a smile on their faces and that made Kuroko smile a bit. "its beautiful′. He thought. Momoi seemed to see his smile and felt relieved. She had been walking around looking for Riko when she caught sight of them on the hilltop. Kuroko seemed a bit down so she wanted to cheer him up.

The trio walked around a bit until Riko said had to leave to get ready leaving Kuroko alone with Momoi. She looked over to kuroko and said " Hyuuga told to me help you get ready."

It was not surprising that Momoi was asked to help Kuroko get ready, after all her family did run the best clothing shop in their village, though the village was not as rich and big as others, their kimonos were of high quality.

″I am not a child″ he said emotionlessly. ″ I am fully capable of getting ready myself″. Momoi sighed and began dragging him toward her family store. ″Don't be so stubborn, remember what happened the last time we allowed you to get dressed yourself?" Kuroko remembered perfectly, it had been welcome back festival for the village chief and Kuroko decided that he wanted to get dressed himself. Let's just say that didn't end well. Kuroko shuddered at the memory.

As momoi added the finishing touches she stepped back and looked at her hard work. Kuroko was just stunning, the light blue kimono with white flowers aligned at the bottom matched his hair and his eyes. His chest was almost completely covered but the little skin showing was enough to bring someone into a bliss dreamland.″ you know ″ Momoi began. " You really are beautiful"

Time skip

It was just about time for the royal family to arrive, everyone was having fun talking to each other. ″ I heard that the six sons of the making are coming ″ a girl said ″Really?″ said another. Yeah i heard their super hot. ″If i had known, I would have wore something better.″

Kuroko aimlessly wandered around the village. He just lost Momoi in the crowed and was looking for the rest of his friends.

′hmm, I wonder where hyuuga and the others are′ thought kuroko they should be here-′ his thought was stopped when he heard the galloping of horses. Nearly everyone in the village stopped what they were doing to see where the sound was coming from.

There was around 12 soldiers on horse surrounding a fancy gold carriage. In front of the carriage was six more horses with rainbow looking teens riding them. Kuroko's eyes widened...

...

...

...

"Ah! A walking rainbow..."

* * *

Thanks for all the follows. Please tell me if there is anything that needs to fixed. I'll try my best to make it better.


	2. chapter 2-Chief

Hey guys this is chapter 2 hope you guys like it. I'm also looking for a beta so pm me if you are interested. ( sorry for taking so long)

Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me but the rightful owner.

* * *

As if hearing the comment that slipped out of Kuroko's mouth, the six rainbow haired teens looked over to where Kuroko stood and saw no one. The teens continued to look and when they were sure no one was there, they continued forward. Kuroko let out a breath he never knew he was holding, at times like these, Kuroko was glad he had such a low presence. Who knew what would happen if they were to see him, torture imprisonment or even death could be possible for insulting the Royal family.

Time skip

Kuroko walked around the festival ever so slowly with his head down panting. After almost being seen by the generation of miracles, that's what the women called them he had ran off, leaving him breathless. He felt his heart beating harshly against his chest as though it would pump out through his rib cage.

Every now and then, Kuroko would lift his head and glance at his surroundings to see if he would bump into one of his friends, but he didn't. After a while, Kuroko decide to go home. He felt a bit sad and left out that none of his friends had found him yet. "Ah, I never did get to finish my book did I" he thought "now would be the perfect time to do so, everyone is at the festival so I won't be interrupted."

When Kuroko began walking towards his house, as if on cue, someone with a cheery masculine voice called out to him.

"Kuroko! there you are"

Said person turned around only to find the village chief, Kiyoshi Teppei. The chief had a very tall and muscular build, his large hands were inside his yukata sleeves and his brown eyes were closed with a wide smile on his face.

Kuroko faced the chief only to be disappointed at the height difference. "Kiyoshi-sama, what can I help you with?" Kuroko said gently tilting his head slightly.

Kiyoshi took one of his big hands out of his black yukata and ruffled Kuroko's blue locks gently and said. "What have I told you about calling my name, Kuroko-kun?" He said. "No need for so much formality."

Kuroko looked down with a pout on his face. "Hai Kiyoshi-san" The chief let out a sigh. It was better than nothing. " Anyways" the chief started. " I was looking for you to because I would like you to accompany somewhere"

Kuroko looked up at Kiyoshi confused. Him? accompany the village chief? Even though the offer sounded like a good thing, Kuroko didn't want to go anywhere. He was tired and gave up looking for his friends. " I'm sure you can ask someone else to accompany you Kiyoshi-San"

Kuroko bowed politely and turned away to leave.

Kiyoshi sighed yet again and step in front of kuroko and said " It wasn't a request" He had a wide grin on his face. He put one of his long arms around Kuroko's shoulder. " Think of this a punishment for skipping out on your duties''

Kuroko's blue eyes opened slightly. How did the chief know? As if reading Kuroko's mind, Kiyoshi answered." A little birdy told me"

Seeing no other way than to obey, Kuroko followed the chief. He wasn't going to finish his book now was he?


	3. Chapter 3-where to?

I am soo sorry guys. I have so many excuses but straight apology. SORRY. Anyways Thank You everyone for the Reviews and Follows, i feel loved.

Unbeta-ed

* * *

Kuroko followed the chief through the lively festival. Once the villagers saw Kiyoshi they would politely bow to show their respects. Kuroko sighed. The chief was like a celebrity, being with him, meant being put in the spotlight. And he did not like that.

As they walked, Kuroko thought about where the chief was bringing him. Why did he have to accompany him when there was much more suited people for the job like Hyuuga who was always with the chief. If Kuroko knew any better, there was something going on between the two.

Lost in thought Kuroko did not realize that the chief had stopped walking. Before he could react in time to avoid the impact with the chiefs muscular build, he felt his behind make contact with the ground. A silent gasp escaped his lips as he felt pieces of rocks underneath him.

The chief heard Kuroko's gasp and turned around. He had not realized that Kuroko had bumped into his stretched out his hands towards the smaller boy and he gently took it.

When Kuroko was on his two feet he deeply bowed and apologized." I am sorry, it was my fault for not paying attention." Kiyoshi looked at Kuroko mouth opened and he gently ruffled his blue locks with his large hands.

Kuroko normally would not like this kind of treatment but it comforted him sometimes. It made him feel like he was not alone. Ever since his mother died and father disappeared Kiyoshi has been like a father to him. He was always there when Kuroko would feel lonely as well as the rest of his friends. They were all like one big family. Just thinking about them made Kuroko unconsciously smile.

Time Skip

* * *

Kuroko and Kiyoshi approached a big shrine like place that looked like it was thousands of years old. There were 7 images of different colors each had the form of a god like human figure.

The first one was golden colored with a mask with different expressions it's figure was very happy like with it's posture and the color surrounding it made it even more joyful .

The second figure was midnight blue with a symbol of strength and agility. It's figure had a "I don't care" aura.

The third one was green, this one had a four leaf clover, a symbol of good luck, the figure stood rather normal to Kuroko but the aura felt very strict. As Kuroko was about to look over to the next figure, he felt Kiyoshi gently tap his shoulders signaling to go inside.

Little did kuroko know that when he walked inside the stones glowed in harmony.

As they proceeded, getting deeper and deeper into the odd shrine, Kuroko finally asked himself, since when did the village have such a shrine?

He put his slender hand on his chin trying to remember if he had ever seen this shrine before, but he couldn't, so he quickly discarded the thought.

Kuroko looked around the shrine. There was nothing to really look at, even his plain wall had more interesting things to look at. This made him feel a little proud of his rundown home. While Kuroko was praising his home, Kiyoshi had come to a stop.

Instead of crashing into Kiyoshi once again, Kuroko looked up in time to stop himself. Kiyoshi chuckled silently at Kuroko's actions which earned him a light glare from Kuroko.

"We are almost there" Said Kiyoshi. Kuroko looked up at him. "Almost where exactly?"

"The temple of light"


End file.
